longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
NBC
| replaced = NBC Radio Network | affiliates = Lists: By state or Details | website = nbc.com }} The National Broadcasting Company (NBC) is an American English language commercial broadcast television network that is a flagship property of NBCUniversal, a subsidiary of Comcast. The network is headquartered at 30 Rockefeller Plaza in New York City, with additional major offices near Los Angeles (at 10 Universal City Plaza), and Chicago (at the NBC Tower). The network is part of the Big Three television networks. NBC is sometimes referred to as the "Peacock Network", in reference to its stylized peacock logo, introduced in 1956 to promote the company's innovations in early color broadcasting. It became the network's official emblem in 1979. NBC has thirteen owned-and-operated stations and nearly 200 affiliates throughout the United States and its territories, some of which are also available in Canada via pay-television providers or in border areas over-the-air; NBC also maintains brand licensing agreements for international channels in South Korea and Germany. History Radio Earliest stations: WEAF and WJZ Red and Blue Networks Chimes New beginnings: The Blue Network becomes ABC Defining radio's golden age Decline Restoration Television Color television 1970s doldrums Tartikoff's turnaround "Must See TV" New century, new problems Comcast era (2011–present) Programming As of 2013, NBC provides 87 hours of regularly scheduled network programming each week. The network provides 22 hours of prime time programming to affiliated stations Monday through Saturdays from 8:00–11:00 p.m. (7:00–10:00 p.m. in all other U.S. time zones) and Sundays from 7:00–11:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time (6:00–10:00 p.m. in all other time zones). Daytime programming is also provided weekdays between 12:00 and 3:00 p.m. in the form of the one-hour weekday soap opera Days of Our Lives (the scheduling of the program varies depending on the station, although it is initially fed to affiliates at 1:00p.m. Eastern). NBC News programming includes the morning news/interview program Today from 7:00–11:00a.m. weekdays, 7:00–9:00 on Saturdays and 7:00–8:00 on Sundays; nightly editions of NBC Nightly News (whose weekend editions are occasionally subject to abbreviation or preemption due to sports telecasts overrunning into the program's time slot), the Sunday political talk show Meet the Press, weekday early-morning news program Early Today and newsmagazine Dateline NBC. Late nights feature the weeknight talk shows The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, Late Night with Seth Meyers and Last Call with Carson Daly, weeknight replays of the fourth hour of Today and CNBC program Mad Money, and the sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live, and the LXTV-produced 1st Look and Open House NYC on Saturdays (replays of the previous week's 1st Look also air on Friday late nights on most stations). The network's Saturday morning children's programming time slot is programmed by Litton Entertainment under a time-lease agreement. The three-hour block of programming designed for 14-16 year-old teenage viewers is under the umbrella branding of The More You Know, based on the network's long-time strand of internally-produced public service announcements of the same name. It premiered on October 8, 2016, giving Litton control of all but Fox's Saturday morning E/I programming among the five major broadcast networks. Sports programming is also provided weekend afternoons at any time between 12:00 and 6:00 p.m. (9:00 a.m.-3:00 p.m., or tape-delayed in the Pacific Time Zone). Due to the unpredictable length of sporting events, NBC will occasionally pre-empt scheduled programs (more common with the weekend editions of NBC Nightly News, and local and syndicated programs carried by its owned-and-operated stations and affiliates). NBC has also held the American broadcasting rights to the Summer Olympic Games since the 1988 games and the rights to the Winter Olympic Games since the 2002 games. Coverage of the Olympics on NBC have included pre-empting regularly scheduled programs during daytime, primetime, and late night. NBC News Daytime programming Children's programming Specials Programming library Stations Related services Video-on-demand services NBC HD NBCi Evolution of the NBC logo International broadcasts Canada Europe and the Middle East NBC Super Channel becomes NBC Europe Latin America Mexico Nicaragua Canal de Noticias Caribbean Bahamas Netherlands Antilles Puerto Rico Bermuda Pacific Guam American Samoa Federated States of Micronesia Asia NBC Asia and CNBC Asia Regional partners Australia Criticism and controversies Presidents of NBC Entertainment See also External links *nbc.com Category:National Broadcasting Company Category:American television networks Category:Entertainment companies based in New York City Category:Media companies based in New York City Category:Comcast Category:NBCUniversal Category:NBCUniversal networks Category:Media companies established in 1926 Category:American companies established in 1926 Category:1926 establishments in New York (state)